sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Coronata Titan
9500 1200 750 |uses=150 |buildtime=450 |experience=350+ |damage.bombing=43 |hull=3622 +322 / level |shields=2805 +684 / level |repair=2.7 +0.45 / level |regen=5.4 +0.85 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=8 +0.54 / level |armor.type=Titan |antimatter=320 +40 / level |recharge=0.9 +0.16 / level |w1.type=Titan |w1.name=Beam |w1.front=27 |w1.back=18 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=8000 |w2.type=Titan |w2.name=Plasma |w2.front=23 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=0 |w2.right=0 |w2.range=8000 |w3.type=Titan |w3.name=Laser |w3.front=0 |w3.back=14 |w3.left=0 |w3.right=0 |w3.range=8000 |w4.type=Anti Light |w4.name=Point Defense Laser |w4.front=7 |w4.back=7 |w4.left=7 |w4.right=7 |w4.range=4500 |front.banks=4 |back.banks=4 |left.banks=3 |right.banks=3 |note=Strike Craft: 3 - 7 (+1 at 3, 5, 7, 9) Subjugation Suppression Aura Unity Mass Repossession Psi-Reactive Armor Adaptive Weapons Psi-Containment |desc=An extremely powerful warship that can manipulate the tide of battle and turn enemies against themselves. |shortcut=}} The Coronata Titan is the Advent Loyalist's Titan added in the Rebellion stand-alone expansion. The Coronata is able to mind-control an entire planet, permanently taking it over. The Coronata embodies the Advent's desire for retribution and domination. Crewed by thousands of Psionic adepts, it has the potential to wreak havoc to an enemy's fleet and their minds. With potent abilities, this massive ship can easily turn enemies upon themselves and the tide of battle. Abilities As with the other Titans, the Coronata has access to three general abilities. Psi-Reactive Armor increases the hull points, hull point restore rate, shield points, shield point restore rate, and armor points of the Titan. Adaptive Weapons increases the damage dealt by the Coronata's weapons. Psi-Containment increases the antimatter capacity and antimatter generation rates and decreases ability cooldown rates of the Titan. The first unique ability, Subjugation, grants the Coronata a chance at permanently controlling an enemy frigate (note, cruisers are also frigates) at the expense of antimatter and reduced weapons damage while this ability is active. Note that this ignores fleet supply cap, so you can have far more vessels than your current fleet supply allows by using this ability. Captured ships will use your upgrades rather than their parent faction's, which may result in them having lower damage output or missing abilities. Suppression Aura is a passive ability that decreases the damage output and maximum speed of enemy vessels in range. This ability is very powerful, especially when fully upgraded, as it can allow the Coronata to slow retreating fleets, allowing friendly ships to overtake them, which is particularly effective if used in combination with the Iconus Guardian's Repulsion ability, which can allow a skilled player to keep a fleet in a gravity well indefinitely. Further, in a heated battle, it will significantly reduce incoming damage, which is very powerful when combined with a high level Progenitor mothership with Shield Restoration. Unity Mass is an active ability whereby the Coronata focuses the Unity's wrath into a beam of hatred, targeting structures, starbases, capital ships and titans. This ability gains a stacking bonus to damage depending on how many friendly ships are nearby, up to a certain target cap, meaning that Unity Mass is better able to retain a consistent level of damage in a pitched battle than the Ragnarov's snipe ability, due to the extra damage partially making up for shield mitigation and armor. This ability was made significantly more powerful in patch 1.04, causing it to be able to deal higher damage per second than the Ragnarov's Snipe ability, which it is frequently compared to, though Snipe still far outclasses it range wise. The ultimate ability, Repossession, allows the Coronata to instantly take control of an enemy planet, even one protected by a starbase with a "remote government" upgrade. This ability cannot target capital planets, but does target artifact worlds, as well as the Pirate Base. Weaknesses As with all Titans, the Coronata is a slow, cumbersome vessel. Turning and acceleration leave a lot to be desired, and it can easily be outrun by more nimble foes. It is also an easy target for strike craft, being quite vulnerable to large numbers of these. For a Titan, the Coronata's starting hull and armor points are lackluster at best. Compared with other Loyalist Titans (the TEC Ankylon Titan and the Vorastra Titan of the Vasari) it just simply doesn't measure up. Although its shielding is quite high, it still lags far behind the more robust Titans. As for abilities, the Coronata requires some management. It has a propensity to use abilities like Unity Mass and Repossession whenever possible, requiring the player to constantly manage these. The damage caused by Unity Mass can be greatly reduced by shield mitigation, especially against other Advent forces, meaning that valuable time and antimatter can be lost if the ability isn't managed properly. Strengths The Coronata shines as a support vessel, and to some extent, as a combat ship. Subjugation and Suppression Aura are great abilities that can change the course of a skirmish in the blink of an eye - it can quickly refill your own ranks while leaving the enemy helpless as its numbers dwindle. The Coronata can easily decimate fleets of close range frigates, and it can hold its own against a few Capital ships at a time. Repossession is the 'ultimate ability' of this vessel. By bringing a target planet under your control immediately, it not only damages an enemy's economy by lowering their credit and resource income, but they also lose valuable territory. Apart from gaining the resources from your newly acquired planet, your empire can also start spreading culture immediately. This ability provides you with an instant beachhead from where you can launch the next phase of your assault. If your empire possesses enough antimatter upgrades, then you can raid enemy planets by using Repossession and quickly leaving, as little damage will be taken thanks to Suppression Aura. Enemy's only somewhat effective countertactic to this is launching a counterattack. Tactics Category:Advent Category:Titans Category:Rebellion